


Catching a break

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is happy, Bucky wants Jason to be happy, Canon Divergent, Finally, So Do I tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: Jason finally meets Steve.Who turns out to be Captain America.Because the universe really hates Jason.Bucky's going to fix things though.





	Catching a break

Honestly Jason should've expected this. The universe is definitely just screwing with him at this point.

“Wait, your Steve is Captain America?!” He asks the minute Bucky introduces him.

“Uh, yeah, did you not know that?” Bucky says, giving Jason this look as if to say that he'd mentioned years ago, _‘oh yeah, I'm searching for Captain freaking America, might be nice for you to know_ ’.

Jason does not appreciate this look because Bucky has definitely never mentioned that he was looking for Captain America.

“Did it just go over your head when I mentioned we lived together in 1942?”

“What? No! Honestly I just thought you were drunk or something!”

Steve, _Captain freaking America_ , laughs there.

“C’mon Buck give him a break, he's just a kid” Jason turns to Captain America sharply there, his eye twitching.

“I am not a _kid_ , I'm fucking twenty one” Cap raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah and I'm Superman”

Bucky's giggling away behind him and Jason really wants to punch something. Not Captain America though, like, he would destroy Jason. Still, he's most definitely _not_ a kid.

“Can't say that to him Stevie, last time I said it I thought he was gonna rip my eyes out, look at him, he's basically snarling” And yeah, Bucky is spot on there. Jason’s eye is twitching away and his fingers have curled into fists, begging to smash into something.

“Hey, don't worry bout it” Cap soothes, instantly ditching the teasing tone. “You say you're twenty one, you're twenty one, you got nothing to prove to me” He lifts his hands in surrender. Jason gives him his best glare he can before unclenching his fists.

“I am twenty one” he mumbles to himself, definitely not sounding twenty one.

“Sure, sure, anyway nice to meet you” Cap extends his hand out as a winning smile stretches across his face. Jason wants to keep glaring, he feels he's going to lose if he doesn't, but you can't look at a smile as gorgeous as Cap’s and glare. It's impossible. Now he knows why Bucky was so desperate to get into what he thought was their apartment.

With a sigh Jason takes the hand.

“Nice to meet you too Captain”

“You can call me Steve. Now” Steve claps his big hands together. Seriously, Jason doesn't think he's ever seen bigger hands. Bucky is a real lucky guy. “You hungry? I can make some food, no offence but you sort of look like you haven't eaten in a while.” Which is a fair assumption Jason guesses. Steve's right, he'd been taking a leaf out of Tim’s book recently and had been skipping meals to help in the case they'd been working on. Which then went to shit, because the universe is 100% trying to screw him over in every way possible.

“C’mon, I'll help you fix your face while Steve gets us something to eat” Bucky tells him and steers him into the bathroom before Jason can disagree.

Bucky pushes him down onto the edge of the bathtub then starts raking through the cabinet on the wall.

“Does it hurt?” He asks and Jason shakes his head. It'd stopped stinging on the way over but the blood was really starting to annoy him. “Well, it's going to now” Bucky drops in front of him, tipping a bottle of something into a washcloth.

Then he presses it against Jason’s face and honestly Jason feels like his face is melting away.

“Jesus Christ!” He screams, jumping away. “What the hell is that?!”

Bucky chuckles at his pain, because he's just that kind of bastard it seems and reaches for his face again. But Jason pulls back, not ready to experience that again any time soon.

“C’mon Jason, I'm sorry it stings a little”

“A little?! That could seriously burn a hole in my face”

“I promise it will not burn a hole in your face, it's just to stop any infection from getting into that nasty cut, okay?”

That confuses Jason, he didn't think it was that bad. He turns to look in the bathroom mirror and yeah, okay, it is much worse than he thought. The skin was already turning a blotchy purple and he had a large scrape across the blossoming bruise, probably from when he fell to the ground.

Bucky's still holding the washcloth out to him and it looks like he's trying his hardest to stifle his laughter. Jason just glares and leans back over.

“Be careful” he hisses and this time Bucky can't stop his bark of laughter. He presses it back against his cheek and Jason grits his teeth, telling himself he's had much, much worse.

“So you going to tell me what happened?” Bucky asks, probably to try and distract him.

“No” Jason grits out. Bucky shrugs and eases up a little.

“That's fair, although if you do want to talk about it I'm all ears. Steve too, he's actually really good at stuff like this. I mean, I can listen but when it comes to comforting Steve is like the king. He always has been.”

“I know someone like that” Jason murmurs, a smile trying to pull on his lips.

“Yeah? He as hot as Steve?” Jason blushes there and laughs a little.

“Nah, not really. Well, he probably thinks he is and maybe all of Gotham would agree, but no definitely not.”

The washcloth lifts and the cold air feels good on Jason’s face.

“I don't think anyone really is” Bucky hums as he sticks a plaster across Jason’s gash. “Sorry about the plaster by the way, we've got like a lifetime supply of these ones and there's no point letting them to go waste.” Jason glances in the mirror again and grins when he sees the little red, white and blue shields decorating his cheek.

“Better than Batman” he says.

“Yeah, obviously. Let’s go see what Steve made, hopefully it's somewhat edible.”

They make their way to the kitchen where Steve is dishing up macaroni and cheese.

“It's the only thing I can make and the only takeout place open at the moment is this really bad pizza place” Steve tells Jason apologetically. Jason just waves him off and takes a bite. It's good, not as good as Alfred's, but still good.

“It's nice, thank you” Steve grins and claps his shoulder.

“See Buck, I'm not half bad”

“Shut up Steve, he's just being polite” Bucky scoffs.

They both sit with Jason while he eats his macaroni, talking easily and laughing as if they'd been doing this for years. Steve tells stories about all the dumb shit he and Bucky got up to when they were kids which has Jason laughing harder than he has in years. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye he catches Bucky looking a little lost, as if he doesn't remember the story too well but Jason doesn't think too hard about it. Steve seems to catch on to this too and steers the conversation into stories about what they've been up since they started living together again which Bucky contributes too as well, nudging Steve's shoulder and calling him a punk. 

“Okay, I'm off to bed” Steve says after Bucky's told the story of how Steve nearly fell out their window last week. “I'll see you guys in the morning” he pecks Bucky on the cheek and ruffles Jason's hair (Jason doesn't find himself minding as much he'd thought) before wandering out the kitchen.

“I guess it was worth coming back, right?” Jason asks.

“Definitely” Bucky nods. “I'm kicking myself for not coming back sooner” Jason just nods and stares into his empty bowl.

“Doesn't always work out for the best” he mumbles.

“Then don't think about going back for a bit” Bucky tells him. Jason's head shoots up.

“What?”

“Stay here” Bucky shrugs. “We've got a guest room, which sounds way too posh to be honest, and Steve likes you enough. Stay here and don't think about it for a bit”

“You think I should run away from my problems?”

“To be fair you already ran away, this is just ignoring your problems until you're ready to face them”

“That's what you did, right?” Bucky nods.

“Sometimes time is all you need” Jason thinks about it. He doesn't really want to go back to Gotham at the moment. Sure, he's got like his job to do, but maybe he deserves some time off? Just to think? And, like, make sure he isn't the murderer Bruce said he was?

“Yeah, yeah, if that's okay?”

“Yeah, of course”

Bucky gives him a big grin then and Jason grins back. A genuine happy grin. Maybe some time is all he needs, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> I'll be adding more to this series so if you enjoy it keep a look out !!


End file.
